


FIC: Cherry Lips [xover - The Mummy/Tomb Raider]

by trancer



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer





	FIC: Cherry Lips [xover - The Mummy/Tomb Raider]

  


“Tell me, Miss Croft,” Evie slurred slightly, waving her cocktail umbrella around like a miniature sword. “Where exactly are we going again?”

“Montreal,” Lara lazily opened an eye, peering through the slit with a bemused expression on her face. At the moment, she couldn’t decide if bartender’s in the nineteen twenties made watered down drinks, or Evelyn Carnahan was a cheap drunk.

After discovering the librarian in an ancient tomb, Lara had thought about leaving the woman in Cairo. But, she’d been so impressed by Evie’s knowledge of ancient texts and the ease with which she wielded weapons, Lara thought it best to keep the librarian close. Now, watching the woman make her way through her fourth drink, Lara was glad she brought the woman along.

“And why exactly are we going to Montreal?” Evie paused to finish off her glass. “This drink is delightful, by the way. What do you call it again?”

“A Cherry Blossom.”

“Since I’ve met you, this is the third cocktail you’ve introduced garnished with a cherry,” she waved the umbrella again. “You wouldn’t happen to be obsessed with cherries?”

“No,” an eyebrow rose. “Just yours.”

“Oh, well, if you wanted it, all you had to do was ask.” Evelyn rose from her seat. She teetered on suddenly rubbery legs when, suddenly, the cabin bounced from a bit of turbulence. It sent the librarian sprawling forward landing, unceremoniously, atop one Lara Croft. They stared at each other, both unable to move in that certain way when tensions rise along with the beating of amorous hearts.

“Are you okay?”

“Why, yes, I,” Evie stammered, gazing into blue eyes. Unable to keep her own from drifting down. “I’m sure you’ve heard this a thousand times, but you have the most beautiful lips I’ve ever seen.”

“Interesting,” Lara tilted her head closer. “I was thinking the same thing about yours.”

“..soft..”

“..full..”

“..luscious..”

“..cherry..”

“..kissable..”

“..lips..”

It was Evie who closed the distance between them. Later, she could attribute her desire to the alcohol, to the unfamiliarity of a time not her own. But, for now, she reveled in the moment. The sensation of Lara’s lips pressed against her own. The curious tongue prodding gently across her mouth until she accepted the invitation and their tongues danced.

They parted, panting into the other’s mouth. Lara purred, “Evie?”

“Mmm,” she mumbled. Seeming to have discovered the taste of Lara’s jaw line, not wanting to miss an inch of skin with her lips.

“I was wondering if you’d let me introduce you to something else?”

“And that is?”

Lara smiled as her hands worked on the button’s of Evie‘s shirt, “Ever heard of the Mile-High Club?”

END  



End file.
